Generally speaking, a wind power generator is directed to generating electric power in such a way to rotate windmill with the aid of wind.
The above mentioned wind power generator is generally installed on the ground and at the sea. Most of the wind power generators are installed at the sea because it is easy to make it larger.
As a good example of the large size wind power generator installed at the sea, 175 wind power generators are installed at the shores near Thames River of the States, the power generator being equipped with windmill blades each with a diameter of 120 meters and being 147 meters high, so 2,500 GW of electric power can be generated.
The above mentioned wind power generator is advantageous to reduce the emissions of greenhouse gases by 900 thousand tons per year.
The above mentioned wind power generators can be installed on the ground and at a higher land or at the sea. Each of the wind power generators is equipped with large size blades the diameters of each of which is above 10 to 120 meters and is constituted in a pillar type support structure. As a result of the operation of such wind power generator installed at a higher land, the area where the wind power generators are installed should have a specific condition such as a front side wind force strong enough to rotate large size blades, a high wind speed and a proper wind blow direction for the sake of the smooth rotations of the large size blades. If the wind force, the wind speed and the wind blow direction are not satisfied, an electric power generation efficiency is degraded while the blades remain stopped.
When the large size blades of the wind power generator start rotating from the stopped state, the trees and plants near the wind power generator may lose moisture due to turbulent air and ascend air current in all directions, so the trees and plants may be dried and die from quick evaporation phenomenon.
In addition, much vibrations and noises may occur in the middle of the rotations of the large size blades of the wind power generator, so the photosynthesis of the plants may be interfered and dried and may die. The water residing near the roots of the trees and plants may be dehydrated, so the soils and clay bonded by the water may be dried and loosened, owing to which the trees and plants may die. If heavy rains increasingly fall thanks to the global warming phenomenon, a great landslide may happen, so the area where the landslide happens may be devastated, causing huge damages to a lower land area. Since huge echo may occur due to the rotations of the large size blades in mountain areas, the residents living in such areas may suffer from noises. The change in wind speed may cause errors on the wind power generator installed at the sea, so managements, maintenances and repair are hard.